muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jim Henson's Memorial
Rumor Is there a reason this is categorized as a rumor? It's not obvious to me as to why this page is in that category. -- Brad D. (talk) 19:02, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Huh. I hadn't noticed that. Perhaps it was done early on because people confused the two events with Henson's actual funeral. I'd vote for removing the rumor category.— Tom (talk) 19:29, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, the opening paragraph deals with the rumor portion (it being called a funeral, the fact that there were two events and not just a single memorial, etc.) I'd have no objection to taking the tag out at this stage, though. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:05, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Deathbed message? As far as I can remember, the quote about taking care of each other and loving each other was from a letter written by Henson a year before his death to his family. I believe that the family shared this letter at the NY memorial, because the wording seemed also to apply to the larger "Muppet family" and "Muppet tribe" (of which Max Stein writes.) Is this correct?— Tom (talk) 02:52, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Alright, I answered my own question by getting a hold of a DVD recording of the St. John's Memorial. The quote was indeed from a letter written four years before his death and addressed to his children, not a "deathbed message." The second quote was from a letter addressed to "Friends and Family." The second quote was actually misquoted previously in the article, so I fixed it. But how should these quotes be referenced? I have no idea who made the recording.— Tom (talk) 01:42, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I'll continue this discussion myself for a while. While the article mentions the Dirty Dozen Dixieland band, the correct name is actually The Dirty Dozen Brass Band. Strangely, Spinney remembers them as "The Christian Temperance Society Band from New Orleans" in The Wisdom of Big Bird. A Google search for that name revealed no hits. Spinney also misquotes the bit written on the programs about loving and forgiving everybody as "Be good to each other. Love and forgive everybody."— Tom (talk) 02:14, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::So, in case anyone is wondering, the question remains how to cite the video footage from the New York memorial service, given that I have no idea who recorded it.— Tom (talk) 00:20, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Just spoke to Karen Falk, and she says the company recorded the service, so that clears up the question. Thanks for nothin'. :)— Tom (talk) 20:44, December 10, 2009 (UTC) You Are My Sunshine Andrew just reverted my change about Dave Goelz (as Gonzo) singing "You Are My Sunshine". I know in Chris Barry's article, the wording makes it sound like he did. However, I have a recording of "You Are My Sunshine" (referred to in this discussion) that is sung by Kevin Clash and Steve Whitmire, which I always thought was from the memorial service. Was there another instance where they would have sang that particular song, or am I right in my thinking it was for the service? It just seems strange to me that there would be two songs sung by Goelz. -- Mary Catherine (talk) 22:52, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I'd used Chris Barry as the source, and your edit didn't make it clear that you had another source. Although note that Barry's article is about the NY memorial. Do you know where your recording came from, Mary Catherine? I.e., anything to indicate whether it was the NY one or the London memorial? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:04, 23 March 2007 (UTC) ::I wish I knew more about it; the mp3 was just an oddity that popped up on the forum. You're right, though- I didn't consider that it could be from the London memorial, not the NY one. I just wondered if anyone had any insight. -- Mary Catherine (talk) 01:56, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Article content How come there isnt anything here? Warrick 19:41, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :I've added some information. However, I was looking at the history page for this article, and before I added information, I saw that you were the person who started this page. If you started it, then you should have included some information here, and shouldn't have put up a talk page asking why there wasn't anything here. While I added information, I think that this article could be improved. I looked at The Story of Jim Henson, and I think there is some good information about this in Jim Henson: The Works. I believe that the Muppet Central interviews with Jerry Nelson, Louise Gold, Karen Prell, and Steve Whitmire all have quotes about the memorial service. Maybe those quotes could be used here. Caroll Spinney and Kevin Clash also talked about this in their autobiographies. --Minor muppetz 21:49, 15 March 2007 (UTC) LOL! I didnt even realise that I was the one who made this page. That'll teach me! Its good that people can read some info about this anyhow... 82.45.215.254 21:47, 16 March 2007 (UTC)